<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zazdrość by azure_lemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989564">Zazdrość</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon'>azure_lemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, POV Michael, bardziej serio tekst, bo Michaś też ma uczucia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michał  dobrze wie, że nie powinien być zazdrosny o relację Sameala, a potem Asmodeusza z Lucyferem, ale nic nie może na to poradzić.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucyfer &amp; Michał (Zastępy Anielskie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zazdrość</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*ciężko wzdycha* A miałam się skupić na longficach...Tak czy inaczej, tak mnie naszło wczoraj w nocy i musiałam to spisać. Mam nadzieję, że Michaś jest w miarę kanoniczny, bo nie wierzę, żeby utrata przyjaciela spłynęła po nim jak woda po kaczce. W końcu obaj to żołnierze, musieli mieć często kontakt i się trzymać razem. Trochę to się różni od tego, co wcześniej pisałam o tej dwójce, więc to trochę eksperyment literacki, także pod kątem stylu. Cóż, zobaczcie i oceńcie sami.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michał opiera się o futrynę w drzwiach. Dzień jest piękny, zapowiada się jeszcze ładniejsza, gwiaździsta noc, a Michaś jest młody i chce się bawić. Chce spędzać czas z przyjacielem.</p><p>-Hej, Lucek, jeżeli nie masz żadnych planów na wieczór, to może gdzieś wyjdziemy?</p><p>Lucyfer odkłada pióro.</p><p>-Wiersze?-pyta się rudzielec, podchodząc bliżej.</p><p>Pan Zastępów kręci głową przecząco.</p><p>-Tym razem dokumentacja.</p><p>-Jak ty dajesz z tym radę- wzdycha Michał, ale zaraz powraca do pierwotnego tematu. –To co, idziemy?</p><p>Luc z zakłopotaniem przejeżdża ręką przez włosy.</p><p>-Wiesz, ja w sumie to bym chętnie, ale Samael koniecznie chce mi dzisiaj coś pokazać.</p><p>Drugi archanioł stara się nie pokazać po sobie rozczarowania.</p><p>-Skoro tak-mówi, ale nie wychodzi to ani odrobinę obojętnie. Nie jest dobry w ukrywaniu emocji i pewnie nigdy nie będzie. Być może dlatego tak podziwia opanowanie Niosącego Światło.-W takim razie do zobaczenia na ćwiczeniach.</p><p>-Do zobaczenia- odpowiada Gwiazda Zaranna. –Michasiu- rzuca jeszcze po krótkiej chwili. Rudzielec odwraca się w drzwiach.</p><p>-Następnym razem, dobrze?- pyta przepraszająco blondyn.</p><p>-Jasne- odpowiada automatycznie Michał, uśmiechając się lekko. Wie, że Lucyfer naprawdę by tego chciał. Jednak coś burzy jego beztroskę. Młodszemu archaniołowi nie podoba się myśl, że Pan Zastępów zadaje się z tym hultajem, a jeszcze bardziej, że Samael zabiera mu Lucyfera. Ostatnio takie myśli nachodzą go coraz częściej.</p><p>Michał wie, że nie jest ani szczególnie mądry ani szczególnie przystojny (chociaż kiedyś Lucyfer powiedział mu, że jest uroczy), ale jest uczciwy, prostolinijny, dobry w tym, co robi i wie, że zazdrość nie przystoi dobremu aniołowi Jasności, a cóż dopiero archaniołowi. Cóż może jednak poradzić, nawet archaniołowie nie są doskonali. Wcześniej również nie przepadał za Ryżym Hultajem, ale od kiedy ten zaczął się zbliżać do Niosącego Światło, nieufność Michała tylko rośnie.</p><p>Raz, tylko raz, pyta się Samaela, dlaczego ten odbiera mu Lucka, na co Ryży Hultaj, (jedyne stworzenie w całym Niebie, którego Michał nienawidzi aż po lotki piór skrzydeł, bez względu na to jak bardzo jest mu za to wstyd, bo wie, że nie powinien) śmieje się szyderczo i rzuca coś o tym, że Michał nie jest ewidentnie wystarczająco dobry dla Niosącego Światło. Rudzielec nawet nie wie, kiedy ręką mu sama idzie do przodu, Samael wydaje się mocno zdziwiony tym, że został spoliczkowany, ale nie przeszkadza mu to dalej śmiać się drwiąco, tak jakby cokolwiek Michał by nie zrobił, nic mu to nie da, bo on, Ryży Hultaj już wygrał. Lucyfer pojawia się zaraz po tym incydencie, nie pytająco o nic, chwyta Michała za ramię i odciąga go o kilka metrów. Młodszy archanioł chce coś powiedzieć, ale również nie może wykrztusić z siebie słowa.</p><p>Nie jest tajemnicą w kręgach związanych z Zastępami, że Michał chodzi za Lucyferem zawsze kiedy może, wpatrując się w niego zafascynowanymi oczami. Niektórzy się z tego śmieją, ale rudzielec tylko wzrusza ramionami. Luc jest najlepszy, więc to oczywiste, że za nim podąża.</p><p>***</p><p>Kiedy Niosący Światło upada, nowy Pan Zastępów prawie siebie nie poznaje. Traci punkt zaczepienia w życiu, nikt już nie wskazuje mu drogi, musi odnaleźć własną. Częściowo obwinia się o wybuch Buntu, bo powinien był zrobić coś, walczyć mocniej o Lucyfera, nie pozwolić, żeby sprawy osiągnęły punkt krytyczny, ale to Luc zawsze był i miał być tym rozsądnym i dojrzałym, a Michałowi nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, że mógłby wystąpić przeciwko niemu, że cokolwiek mogłoby ich rozdzielić.</p><p>Nowy Pan Zastępów bardzo chciałby się komuś zwierzyć, ale Gabriel jest zbyt zajęty własnymi problemami, Razjel nie ma do niego cierpliwości (Lucek zawsze ją miał, chociażby nie wiadomo co się działo), a obarczanie tym wszystkim Rafała wydaje się bezduszne.</p><p>Michał powoli przyzwyczaja się do nowej roli. Na jednej z pierwszych misji, kiedy jego podwładni rozstawiają obóz, on patrzy się na swoje odbicie w tafli jeziora, zastanawiając się, czy wygląda jak prawdziwy dowódca, bo Lu, to znaczy, bo ktoś kiedyś powiedział mu, że jest uroczy, a to nie jest najbardziej pożądana cecha w jego obecnej sytuacji.</p><p>Z czasem robi się w tym lepszy. Czasami są takie dni, w których daje radę nie myśleć o Lucyferze. Dużo pracuje, a prawie cały wolny czas spędza z pozostałymi archaniołami. Tak jest lepiej. Im więcej czasu mija od Buntu, tym łatwiej zapomnieć, że w ich małym gronie był ktoś jeszcze.</p><p>Michała dochodzą wiadomości o wygnaniu Samaela na Ziemię. Każe swoim aniołom mieć na niego oko, ale generalnie przyjmuje to bardziej obojętnie niż by się tego spodziewał. Kiedyś by tańczył z radości i tygodniami nie mógł wyjść z euforii, ale obecnie nawet nie odczuwa nic poza gorzką satysfakcją. Wygnanie Samaela nie przywróci mu Lucka, nie żeby mu na tym zależało. Niosący Światło nie jest jego problemem ani przez chwilę dłużej, całe szczęście. Jasność zadecydowała co do jego losów, a Michał jest dobrym poddanym Jasności, wypełniającym rozkazy. Na upadłego archanioła każe uważać tylko dlatego, bo ktoś tego pokroju łatwo może zagrozić stabilności Królestwa.</p><p>Wieczorem tego dnia zamyka się w swoim gabinecie i otwiera butelkę wina. Następnego dnia Rafał się czegoś domyśla, ale milczy i rudzielec jest mu za to milczenie wdzięczny.</p><p>***</p><p>Michał naprawdę lubi swoje obecne życie. Lubi mieć wojsko pod sobą i przyjaciół za sobą, lubi nawet ten dziwny rodzaj rutyny w jaki wpadł, będąc Panem Zastępów. Kiedy wydaje mu się, że po raz pierwszy wszystko układa się idealnie, a Niebo jest tak piękne jak to tylko możliwe (Michałowi łatwo jest ignorować to, co Lucka popchnęło do Buntu i co dalej trawi Królestwo od środka, ale on jest dobrym poddanym, zauważanie ciemnych stron Królestwa byłoby jednoznaczne z podważeniem woli Jasności, a on taki nie jest), Gabriel przynosi wiadomości o pustym Białym Tronie.</p><p>Po raz kolejny Pan Zastępów stara się nie zadawać sobie pytania dlaczego. Może nie jest szczególnie mądry, ale tez nie jest głupi. Wie, że łatwiej by mu było w ogólnie nie mieć żadnej refleksji, ale nie może. Gabriel mówi coś o możliwości porozumienia z Głębianami, a Michał, który jeszcze nie podniósł się po pierwszym ciosie i nie wie, czy kiedykolwiek się podniesie, ma wrażenie że zadano mu drugi.</p><p>Lucyfer.</p><p>Pan Zastępów zagryza wargę. Nie wie, czy bardziej ma ochotę krzyczeć czy wybuchnąć płaczem. Czuje się tak strasznie słaby, on, który ma całe Zastępy i wywiad na jedno skinienie. Nie ma siły ani odwagi na tą konfrontację, ale zrobi to dla dobra sprawy. Ufa Gabrielowi i wie, że ten robi to dla Królestwa. Dla nich wszystkich.</p><p>Szczęśliwie główny ciężar rozmów w Imperatorem Głębi przejmuje Regent. Nie ma w tym przecież nic dziwnego, Michał jest w końcu tylko dowódcą wojska. Nie czuje się na Dole ani odrobinę komfortowo, ale Niebo bez Jasności jest również jakieś smutne i szare, więc nawet nie wie czy powrót do domu by go pocieszył. Wstydzi się takich myśli, jak wielu innych przedtem, ale to silniejsze od niego. Siedzi pomiędzy Razjelem a Rafałem, z pełną świadomością, że obaj zamartwiają się, że zaraz zrobi coś głupiego i nieprzemyślanego, ale on nie ma takiego zamiaru. Zbyt jest zajęty obserwowaniem filigranowego, seledynowłosego demona, jedynego zgromadzonych, którego Niosący Światło dopuszcza tak blisko siebie. Skoro ich zażyłość była tak doskonale widoczna w towarzystwie, rudzielec woli się nie domyślać co się dzieje za zamkniętymi drzwiami.</p><p>Oczywiście, że doskonale wie, kim jest Asmodeusz. Któż nie słyszał tego imienia, nawet w Królestwie. Dla Pana Zastępów oznacza to jednak przede wszystkim jedno. Syn Samaela. Oczywiście Mod ma wiele osiągnięć, a od ojca się dystansuje, ale zazwyczaj bezpośredni i otwarty Michał i tak nie może uwierzyć w jego dobre intencje. Trwa to chwilę, zanim sobie uświadamia, że ze wszystkich zbrodni, jakich Zgniły Chłopiec się dopuścił najgorszą jest ta, że sprawił, że Lucyfer jest znowu szczęśliwy. Kontrola impulsów nigdy nie była mocną stroną Michała, ale wie, że musi się powstrzymywać, mimo że miewa takie momenty, kiedy chce udusić Moda gołymi rękami. Wie, że dałby radę i to go naprawdę przeraża. Nie jest już młodziutkim, niewinnym mimo swojej profesji aniołkiem, który był wpatrzony w Niosącego Światło jak w obrazek i jest praktycznie przekonany, że Luc też o tym wie. Być może to irracjonalne, ale ma poczucie jakby już raz zawiódł Niosącego Światło, nie mogąc go wyrwać ze strefy trujących podszeptów Samaela, a teraz musi patrzeć jak jego syn zawłaszcza Lucka. Wszystkie tysiąclecia wmawiania sobie, że upadły archanioł nic dla niego nie znaczy na próżno. Na Jasność, jak to wszystko boli.</p><p>***</p><p>-Asmodeusz nie jest twoim wrogiem.</p><p>Michał odwraca się automatycznie, gotowy do ataku, ale rozluźnia się, kiedy okazuje się, że osobą, która podeszła do niego bezszelestnie jest Lucyfer. Nie powinno go to dziwić, w końcu tylko żołnierz i to najlepszy, dałby radę go tak zaskoczyć.</p><p>-Wiem, ale boję się, że jest twoim-odpowiada. Spędził za dużo czasu okłamując sobie, nie ma już dłużej siły robić tego ani sobie, ani jasnowłosemu archaniołowi.</p><p>Niosący Światło uśmiecha się do niego lekko, łagodnie, jakby nic się nie zmieniło, jakby ich nie rozdzieliła smuga krwi i nieporozumień.</p><p>-Mod nie jest swoim ojcem. Naprawdę- mówi spokojnie.</p><p>-Samaelowi też wierzyłeś- wypomina mu Pan Zastępów cierpko.</p><p>-Spokojnie, nauczyłem się czegoś od tej pory- zapewnia go Imperator. -Mod naprawdę taki nie jest. Poza tym, wiesz, że można mieć więcej niż jednego przyjaciela?</p><p>Michał nie wie co odpowiedzieć, ale Lucyfer go ratuje, jak zwykle, jak dawno, dawno temu, jak w czasach kiedy wszystko było może nie dobrze, ale lepiej niż jest teraz.</p><p>-Mod mi nie zastąpił ciebie, Michaś. Nigdy nie zastąpi. Nikt dałby rady zastąpić ciebie.</p><p>Zanim rudzielec się orientuje, ściska Lucka w niemal kruszącym kości objęciu.</p><p>-Nie waż mi się tego więcej robić- mówi. Powinien być zły, że Luc go tak dobrze zna, nawet wiele tysiącleci później, ale nie może.  </p><p>Niosący Światło cicho się śmieje, ale jest to śmiech przez łzy.</p><p>-Ciebie również miło widzieć, Michale.</p><p>Rudzielec trąca go skrzydłem.</p><p>-Jeżeli jeszcze raz mnie zostawisz, powyrywam ci wszystkie pióra, Imperator czy nie.</p><p>Twarz Gwiazdy Zarannej się rozpromienia.</p><p>-Witaj z powrotem, Mich.</p><p>Michał nigdy nie podejrzewał, że powrót do domu może tak wyglądać, ale nie zamierza narzekać.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Generalnie to już przy innej okazji, ale chodzi za mna taki pomysł, żeby napisać coś o tym jak mogła by wyglądac relacji Michał-Mod jeżeli Michifer stałby się faktem. Chyba musieliby się jakoś tolerować, c'nie? Ale pewno Luckowi by łatwo nie było w taką dwójką. Jeżeli ktoś zechce się sam za to wziąć, to nie mam nic przeciwko, wręcz zachęcam.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>